


Can't help but answer

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: D.Gray-man kinkmeme answers [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, Kinkmeme, Tentacle, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Miranda tries not to struggle, knowing it won't help.





	

Can't Help But Answer.  
She can't breath. Miranda tries not to struggle, knowing it won't help. The only way she could fight is if she'd stop invocating, and she won't do that.

The water is cool all over here, and just as she's trying to ignore that in favor of keeping her focus, it slides heavy and hard pressing inside her clothes, over her breasts and she almost gasps.

She can almost hear the Noah's voice 'Don't like that? Don't worry, it'll be fine'; and then the touch keeps on going, gliding smooth over her face and over her breasts, sliding inside her trousers, and her eyes go wide for a moment before she closes them and she blushes, tries to keep her body from answering as the water moves between her legs.

But she can't help but answer to that as it keep on stroking her, cool and soft as if the water was licking her and it's making harder than anything not to draw a deep breath, not to moan, not to lose control of her Innocence.

But she won't, and she can't, so she does her best to stay still, even if she still thinks she can feel the Noah laugh.


End file.
